Facebook Fun in the FBI
by karoanton
Summary: Just a Facebook fic I felt like writing.  Reid/Seaver and possibly some Morgan/Prentiss in later chapters.  Note: the review button is your very best friend I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1  Supplying Demands

**Decided to try my hand at a CM Facebook fic. Enjoy **

Regular: status/regular

**Bold:** name

_Italics:_ likes

Underlined**:**comment

**Ashley Seaver:** word of advice: NEVER go out for chicken tandoori with **Spencer Reid** at 2 a.m. after finishing a longass case

_**Penelope Garcia**__ and 3 others like this_

**Spencer Reid**: SORRYYYY! I didn`t know that was going to happen 

**JJ Jareau:** Spence, what did u do 2 the poor girl?

**Ashley Seaver:** I have discovered that Indian food doesn`t exactly agree with me :S nuff said

**JJ Jareau:** Oh geez, that doesn`t sound fun

**Ashley Seaver:** Not at all! And afterwards, Reid didn`t allow me to go home by myself, so I ended up sleeping on his couch. It was actually quite comfy :P

_**Derek Morgan **__and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_

**Ashley Seaver:** Oh will you 2 give it a rest! It`s not like I slept with him or anything!

_**Derek Morgan **__and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_

**Penelope Garcia:** Reid tried to get some and failed

_**Derek Morgan, JJ Jareau, **__and 4 others like this_

**Ashley Seaver:** *facepalm*

**JJ Jareau:** I suggest u give up now Ash, they`ll shut up eventually. It happened to me

**Ashley Seaver:** Happened to u? Mssg me deets!

**JJ Jareau:** is coming back to the BAU!

_**Ashley Seaver, Penelope Garcia**__ and 4 others like this_

**Derek Morgan:** is rejecting a job offer

_**Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, **__and 5 others like this_

**Penelope Garcia:** More time with me chocolate thunder ;)

**Spencer Reid:** Hey **Ashley Seaver**! We should start teasing them about THEIR non-existent romance!

_**Kevin Lynch **__likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner:** Just came back from Jack's latest soccer game with assistant coach **David Rossi**.

_**JJ Jareau**__ and __**David Rossi**__ like this_

**Spencer Reid:** finds reading Hans Christian Andersen very therapeutic.

_**JJ Jareau, Aaron Hotchner**__ and 3 others like this_

**JJ Jareau:** **Will LaMontagne** and I read those to Henry all the time. He loves them!

**Will LaMontagne:** What's ur favourite Spence?

**Spencer Reid:** "The Ugly Duckling", it has such a great moral, and not to mention it's just a really cute story 

_**Aaron Hotchner **__likes this_

**I hope you all liked this. I was considering putting this into my other fanfic, "Moving Forward", but then I'd have to fix that part about Seaver getting sick from the Indian food.**


	2. Chapter 2 Angsty Much?

**Spencer Reid:** is hiding in the dark  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I thought u were afraid of the dark Pretty Boy :S  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Really Morgan? REALLY! You're telling everybody this on FACEBOOK! And no, that was ages ago.

**David Rossi:** 'Cause on the streets, or under the covers, we're stuck like two pieces of Velcro! At the bar, in the back of my car, it don't matter what I doooooo, nooo, I can't keep my hands off you!  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia, Ashley Seaver, and Aaron Hotchner<strong>__ like this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Dave, r u drunk?  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> What! No! OK, who hacked me and wrote that as my status! I don't even know what that's from :/  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *guilty of hacking*  
><span>_**Derek Morgan**__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *guilty of status writing*  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> *facepalm*  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> *facedesk*  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *facekeyboard*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *facebook*  
><em>6 people like this<em>  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *face-Garcia's-awesome-pens*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *face-ice-cold-water-bottle*  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> I may not be a profiler but I kno what's going on here:  
>Rossi's fed up<br>Hotch and Garcia are sleeping on the job  
>Spence is trying out a new strategy so he can read faster (not that he doesn't read fast enough), or he's on FaceBook :P<br>Seaver's fascinated by Garcia's awesome pens (they r awesome btw)  
>And Morgan just came back from working out<span>  
><em>12 people like this<em>

**JJ Jareau:** is spending some quality time with her two fav boys 3  
><strong>Penelope Garcia: <strong>Reid and Morgan!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> no  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** Rossi and Hotch?  
><strong>JJ Jareau: <strong>no  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** Rossi and Morgan?  
><span>**JJ Jareau: **no  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** Hotch and Reid?  
><strong>JJ Jareau: <strong>no  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Reid and Rossi?  
><strong>JJ Jareau: <strong>no  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Hotch and Morgan?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Garcia, none of those combinations r going to give u the right answer :P  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> I give up  
><em><strong>Will LaMontagne<strong>__ likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner:** Jack was here  
><em>6 people like this<em>

**Ashley Seaver:** I need foooooodddd!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I advise that you don't ask me for advice in this field…  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> has anyone else noticed how Spence always comments/likes Ashley's statuses?  
><span>**Derek Morgan:** JJ, I could kiss u right now for finally bringing that to light!  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> Please don't  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> yes, Morgan, PUH-LEASE don't  
><span>_**Penelope Garcia**__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *aherm* quit spamming my notifications unless it has something to do with food!  
><em><strong>David Rossi <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> may I suggest spaghetti? Or pizza?  
><span>**Ashley Seaver:** u would Rossi, u would :/  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__and __**Derek Morgan **__like this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> hey, at least appreciate the effort  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I do, Rossi, thanks 

**Ashley Seaver** posted a link: I think this should be **Derek Morgan's** theme song :P  
>.comwatch?v=CuahZj0vcmY  
><em>6 people like this<em>  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> I think I have to agree :P  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> me too!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I don't :/  
><span>_**Penelope Garcia **__and__** David Rossi**__ like this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Yay! Glee!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> u a gleek too Garcia?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> ALL THE WAY! Glee FTW!  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_

**Penelope Garcia:** like this if u've noticed the sexual tension between **Ashley Seaver** and **Spencer Reid**  
><em>12 people like this<em>  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> nope, no so-called "sexual tension" whatsoever, right **Spencer Reid**?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> yup, no tension of any form

**Bonus points if you can figure out which song Seaver and Garcia put in Rossi's status without looking the lyrics up on Google – or any other search engine for that matter (no loopholes, bwahaha!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Bout Time :P

**Ashley Seaver:** wake you up, in the middle of the night to say, I won't ever walk away again, I am never gonna leave this bed!  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and __**Spencer Reid**__ like this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Reid, maybe u should stop liking/commenting on Ashley's statuses if u want to avoid pestering by **Derek Morgan **and **Penelope Garcia**, among others :/  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> what can I say, she has amusing status updates :P  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> awww, Seaver, go get some, u could use it ;)  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> thanks for the offer, Garcia, but I'm feeling pretty good right now ;)  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> BUUUUUURN!  
><em>6 people like this<em>

**Penelope Garcia** posted a link: if the Warblers version of "When I Get You Alone" is **Derek Morgan**'s theme song, then **Spencer Reid** and **Ashley Seaver** should get Adele ;)  
>.comwatch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__, __**Aaron Hotchner**__, and __**David Rossi**__ like this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Garcia, as much as I appreciate the fact that you think Reid and Seaver would make a cute couple, there's still some rules that they can't exactly get around …  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> well, don't look at me, it's all **David Rossi**'s fault!  
><span>**Ashley Seaver:** **David Rossi**: *glares evilly*  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** b-bu-bu-but that's my FAVOURITE Adele song :')  
><span>_**Derek Morgan**__ likes this_

**Derek Morgan** created the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver reeeeallly need to hook up"  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this  
><em>_**Erin Strauss**__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> O_o, scared…

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
><span>Pssst! When did u add Strauss on FB?<span>

**Derek Morgan **sent a message to **Ashley Seaver**  
><span>oh, when I was the acting Unit Chief last year<span>

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
><span>that explains the fancy office :P<span>

**Derek Morgan** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver reeeeallly need to hook up"

**Penelope Garcia** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver reeeeallly need to hook up"

**JJ Jareau** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver reeeeallly need to hook up"

**David Rossi** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver reeeeallly need to hook up"  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> ^ really Dave, ur the reason they can't hook up in the first place  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia <strong>__and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Ashley Seaver, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau, Aaron Hotchner, **and** David Rossi**  
><span>psst! I just unfriended Strauss and blocked her ;)<span>

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau, Aaron Hotchner **and **David Rossi**  
><span>*wild applause*<span>

**Aaron Hotchner** sent a message to **Derek Morgan, Ashley Seaver, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau** and **David Rossi**  
><span>what were u doing with her as a friend in the first place? Even <span>**David Rossi** and I don't have her :/

**Ashley Seaver:** now that I am not a mutual friend of Strauss, I would like to proclaim my love for **Spencer Reid!**  
><em>52 people like this<em>  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> ^ holy crap!  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** about damn time this happened miss Sigourney Weaver-ass-kicking-tough!  
><span>_**Ashley Seaver**__ likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Dana Weaver has admitted her feelings, but what about Peter Venkman?  
><span>_**Penelope Garcia**__ likes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I'm so proud of u 2 (**Ashley Seaver** and **Spencer Reid**), it brings a tear to my eye  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner: <strong>uh, guys, why hasn't Seaver or Reid responded to this at all in, say, the past twenty minutes?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> O_o

**Penelope Garcia** created the group"Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Penelope Garcia** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Derek Morgan** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Aaron Hotchner** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"  
><em><strong>David Rossi <strong>__likes this_

**David Rossi** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**JJ Jareau** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Will LaMontagne** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Kevin Lynch** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"

**Jessica Brooks** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"  
><em><strong>Aaron Hotchner<strong>__ likes this_

**Jordan Todd** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> U too?  
><strong>Jordan Todd:<strong> Garcia's been giving me all the details ;P

**Elle Greenaway** joined the group "Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver have FINALLY hooked up!"  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Elle too? Just wait til Gideon finds out  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> I doubt he got facebook, Morgan.  
><span>**Derek Morgan:** Damn! That would have been ALMOST as good news :P  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_

**Spencer Reid:** wth happened while I was offline?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> more importantly, what were YOU doing offline?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> …stuff?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> …with me ;)  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> am I the only one whose noticed that Reid said "wth" instead of "What the Hell"?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> shhhh! ;)  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> AND A WINKY FACE!** Ashley Seaver**, what did u do to my junior G-man?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I think u should be asking HIM what HE did to ME!  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> u 2 need to get a room!  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__, __**Derek Morgan**__, and __**David Rossi**__ like this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Well, technically, we are already in a room.  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> my living room, in fact :P  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> and since Facebook is an ONLINE social network, telling us to get a room would sort of get cancelled out  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__, __**Penelope Garcia**__, and __**Derek Morgan **__like this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> BUUUURN!

**Spencer Reid **changed his relationship status to "in a relationship with **Ashley Seaver**"  
><em>68 people like this<em>  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> really?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> mhmm :P  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> 3


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams You'd Like to Tell

**Ashley Seaver: **so I was dancing around my room to "Love Drunk", and then **Spencer Reid **walked in and he's like whaaaaat?  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan: <strong>perhaps he's hungover now?  
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>^ what?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>weren't u paying attention to the lyrics?  
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>no 

**Aaron Hotchner: **What's the world coming to? It has gone to the moon.  
><em><strong>David Rossi<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> does this have anything to do with the fact that two of your employees are in a relationship?  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> uh…I was actually quoting the Fleetwood Mac CD that I have playing right now, but I guess you could say it _is_ a bit of a coincidence  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I LOVE Fleetwood Mac! But what were you doing listening to the "Say You Will" album Hotch? "Rumours" is the best one of course!  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> ikr! And plus, "Say You Will" doesn't have Christine McVie in it *depressed*  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> actually, she does some background vocals for a few of the songs   
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Really? OK, but still, "Rumours" is hands down the best one :P  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Which song's ur fav on "Rumours"  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>SONGBIRD! What's urs?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> 1)u would 2) "Don't Stop"  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> my favourite song from "Rumours" is "Oh Daddy"  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *cough* written by Christine McVie *cough*  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> "Go Your Own Way"   
><strong>Penelope Garcia: <strong>"[Derek Morgan] Makes Loving Fun" ;)  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> I'd have to say mine is "Never Going Back Again"  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'm listening to the CD right now and I think I'm going to have to go with "Dreams"  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>That's because that's the farthest you've gotten through listening to the whole album  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__dislikes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>-_-  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and __**Derek Morgan**__ like this_

**Penelope Garcia:** in the realization that my lovely BAU teams works like a family, I will be adding them to my FB family tree  
><em>6 people like this<em>

**Penelope Garcia** listed **Aaron Hotchner **as her father

**Penelope Garcia** listed **JJ Jareau** as her mother

**Penelope Garcia** listed **Ashley Seaver** as her sister

**Penelope Garcia** listed **Spencer Reid** as her brother

**Penelope Garcia** listed **Derek Morgan** as her brother

**Penelope Garcia** listed **David Rossi** as her uncle

**Aaron Hotchner** listed **JJ Jareau** as his wife  
><em><strong>Will LaMontagne<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> sorry Will 

**Aaron Hotchner** listed **David Rossi** as his brother

**Ashley Seaver** listed** Spencer Reid** as her husband  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> u kno u like it ;)  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> great, now I need to fix _my_ listing :S

**Penelope Garcia** listed **Ashley Seaver** as her sister-in-law  
><strong>Penelope Garcia: <strong>sorry sugarplum, Reid was here first :P

**Spencer Reid** listed **David Rossi** as his uncle

**Derek Morgan** listed **David Rossi** as his uncle

**Ashley Seaver **listed **David Rossi **as her uncle-in-law

**JJ Jareau** listed **David Rossi** as her brother-in-law

**David Rossi** listed **Spencer Reid** as his nephew

**David Rossi **listed** Derek Morgan** as his nephew

**David Rossi** listed **Penelope Garcia** as his niece

**Derek Morgan **listed** Ashley Seaver** as his sister-in-law

**Aaron Hotchner** listed **Ashley Seaver** as his daughter-in-law

**JJ Jareau** listed** Ashley Seaver** as her daughter-in-law

**Spencer Reid** listed **Derek Morgan** as his brother

**Spencer Reid** listed **JJ Jareau** as his mother

**Spencer Reid** listed** Aaron Hotchner** as his father  
><em><strong>William Reid<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Dad, when did I ever add you on Facebook?  
><strong>William Reid:<strong> When did you ever get married?  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Thanks for having my back, Morgan  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Anytime, Pretty Boy :P

**Spencer Reid** listed** David Rossi** as his uncle

**Derek Morgan** listed **David Rossi** as his uncle

**Derek Morgan** listed** Aaron Hotchner** as his father

**Derek Morgan** listed** JJ Jareau** as his mother  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I don't see how this works out with me being the older one of us 2 tho :/

**Spencer Reid: **is gonna go his own way :P  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>babe, that's a break-up song  
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>Oh…

**Spencer Reid: **doesn't wanna know  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>that's another break up song  
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>*facepalm*  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_

**Spencer Reid: **I just had a _really_ weird dream :S  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>That's more like it, hun   
><strong>Spencer Reid: <strong>no, seriously, I had an extremely weird dream just now  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>on the jet…  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> yes…  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>while I'm sitting right across from u?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> yes…

**Ashley Seaver:** Well, did she make you cry? Make you break down? Shadow your illusions of love?  
><em>6 people like this<em>  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> damn straight Stevie Nicks.  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Stevie Nicks made **David Rossi** cry?  
><em><strong>Aaron Hotchner<strong>__ likes this_

**So how did you all like this chapter? And who can guess which Fleetwood Mac song I used in Seaver's last post? How about the one's that Reid mistakenly references? And also, what's **_**your**_** favourite Fleetwood Mac song? It doesn't have to be from **_**Rumours**_**, but those are the more popular ones :P**


	5. Chapter 5 IT'S ALIVE!

**Hey! Sorry I took so long, I've been kinda working on my other fic, "Moving Forward", for the past little while. That's all done now and I've started working on the sequel (a case-fic x-over with GLEE), so if any of you are willing to check the first one out, I would really appreciate some feedback for the last few chapters – something that I am **_**lacking**_**. Anyways, here's another chapter of BAU Reid/Seaver love as displayed on Facebook **

**Spencer Reid:** **Ashley Seaver **has "Songbird" playing on repeat. As good of a song as it is, it's starting to get a bit annoying  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> See! This is why "You Make Loving Fun" is the best one  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I wouldn't argue with me right now, Mother Nature is paying her monthly visit…  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> What…oh!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Did NOT need to know that Seaver -.-  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia <strong>__and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_

**Penelope Garcia:** it all ends :'(  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__, __**Derek Morgan**__ and 13 others dislike this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> But at least we'll be another day closer to Pottermore  
><em>15 people like this<em>

**Ashley Seaver: **I'm so depressed about Harry Potter ending tomorrow; I think I'm just going to piss of my sexy braniac boyfriend by hacking his Facebook.  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_

**Spencer Reid:** oh, if you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, honey won't you let me know  
><em>17 people like this<em>  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> No, I will NOT!  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia <strong>__and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_  
><strong>David Rossi: <strong>I believe this was **Ashley Seaver**'s doing…  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> u believe correctly, **David Rossi**

**Spencer Reid: **I feel violated  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> You're welcome babe ;)  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan<strong>__ and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_

**Ashley Seaver** created the event "Hack your boyfriend's profile day"  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver, Penelope Garcia, <strong>__and __**JJ Jareau**__ are attending._

**Will LaMontagne:** **JJ Jareau** and I are going to get married and have lots of sex and babies.*  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_

**Kevin Lynch:** Don't bug me, I'm off to prove my blood-relation to Jane Lynch and Riker Lynch from **Glee**.  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> Good luck with that *sarcasm*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> boy am I glad I'm still single and ready to mingle  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_

**Spencer Reid:** has anyone read "The Hunger Games"?  
><em>4 people like this<em>  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Duh! ;)  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> no, really? *sarcasm* that's because I made you read them  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> r u 2 lovebirds Team Peeta or Team Gale  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Peeta  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> GALE FTW!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Forget Peeta and Gale, I'm Team Haymitch ;)  
><em>8 people like this<em>

**Ashley Seaver:** Will be leaving the BAU to work at the D.C. Field Office – bittersweet  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and 5 others dislike this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I miss u already   
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I miss u too, babe, but this way we can stay out of Strauss' claws. And look at it this way, I'll be in D.C. all the time, and we might even get a chance to work together once in a while   
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> OK, that helps a BIT.

**Emily Prentiss:** is alive  
><em>200 people like this<em>  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Why the hate, Reid?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Why the hate? He was bawling his eyes out when JJ said u died! We all were!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> OK OK! I get it, you're all pissed that I pretended to die! Now could you puh-lease update me on what's happened since I died?  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> as upset as I am, I'm just thankful you're actually alive and that comment was pretty hilarious. My dear Emily has returned! 3 Oh, and Reid and Seaver finally hooked up.  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Thank God! The suspense was killing me! No pun intended…  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> wait…  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> YOU KNEW TOO EMILY!  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Why must comments on someone's status always turn into a conversation about Seaver and Reid's sex lives?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> IKR!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> oh, and Harry Potter ended :'(  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> NO DUH! I was hiding in England for crying out loud!  
><em><strong>David Rossi<strong>__ and __**Derek Morgan**__ like this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> I love you guys too!

**Ashley Seaver – Emily Prentiss:** so now that you're actually alive, I have a very important question to ask you. It's actually a matter of life and death (DAMN THOSE PUNS!): What is your FAVOURITE Fleetwood Mac song from the album "Rumours"?

**Emily Prentiss – Ashley Seaver:** "Gold Dust Woman", duh!  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> excuse my boyfriend, he has a tendency to like everything on my Wall :P  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__likes this_

**Derek Morgan – Emily Prentiss:** so, Princess, what did you do while you were "dead" besides watching the last HP movie?

**Emily Prentiss – Derek Morgan:** I read "The Hunger Games".

**Derek Morgan – Emily Prentiss:** Team Peeta or Team Gale?

**Emily Prentiss – Derek Morgan:** Team Haymitch, duh!

**Derek Morgan – Emily Prentiss: **that's my girl

**Emily Prentiss – Derek Morgan:** x)

**Penelope Garcia:** WAIT WAIT WAIT! NOW WE HAVE TO ADD **Emily Prentiss** TO THE BAU FAMILY TREE!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> agreed

**Penelope Garcia** listed** Emily Prentiss** as her sister

**Spencer Reid** listed** Emily Prentiss** as his sister

**Derek Morgan** listed **Emily Prentiss** as his sister

**Ashley Seaver** listed** Emily Prentiss** as her sister-in-law

**Aaron Hotchner** listed **Emily Prentiss** as his daughter

**JJ Jareau** listed **Emily Prentiss** as her daughter

**David Rossi** listed** Emily Prentiss** as his niece

**Emily Prentiss:** now I really am back  
><em>7 people like this<em>

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Depressed that Seaver's leaving? Happy that Prentiss is back? Seen the last Harry Potter movie yet? I haven't. Read **_**The Hunger Games**_**? I'm on the second book right now – a **_**very**_** good read if I do say so. Oh, and btw…**

***bonus points if you know what movie the quote about "lot's of sex and babies" is from. Hint: the soundtrack includes a cover of "Songbird".**


	6. Chapter 6 shizz and crazy stuff like

**Alright, if you didn't already know, this chapter will more likely than not be the last chapter I post for at least three weeks. I'll be in Denmark visiting family during that time, so I won't have any time to update – I'm not even taking my laptop with me anyways. Anyways, I'll try and make this chapter nice and looong so that it can keep you occupied til then ;)**

**Penelope Garcia:** :'(  
><em><strong>Kevin Lynch<strong>__ and __**Derek Morgan**__ dislike this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> **Kevin Lynch**, what did you do to my Baby Girl?  
><strong>Kevin Lynch:<strong> What? I didn't do ANYTHING!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> oh, OK, well then, Baby Girl, what's wrong?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, and Cory Monteith are leaving Glee after this season! Waaaah!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> But you still have another season to enjoy with them on it, right?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> what do you know about Glee, Reid?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> not a whole lot, the only reason I've even heard of the show is because **Ashley Seaver** made me watch it with her last night. The only reason I agreed was because they were singing songs from the "Rumours" album   
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> waaaah! And Amber Riley might be leaving too! *cries like a baby* (pun intended)  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> I don't get it, what's the pun?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *facepalm*  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> *facedesk*  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> *facetable*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *facepalm*  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *faceblanket*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *facepillow*  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> TMI Reid and Seaver! Geez!  
><em>6 people like this<em>  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> what? I just woke up from a nap!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> and I'm lying down on my couch! Geez yourself Garcia! Some people!*  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> ^ further proof that **Penelope Garcia** is obsessed with **Ashley Seaver **and **Spencer Reid**'s sex lives  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> This still doesn't help the fact that I don't understand the pun -_-  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> It's a reference to the fact that JJ is the "mother" of the team as well as a mother in reality  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** you sound like Junior G-Man  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> and the godfather of my child  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> and my "Solaris" buddy  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> and my sexyass boyfriend  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Ashley, JJ, and Garcia: thank you Emily: but you never went to actually see "Solaris" with me when I offered.  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Why didn't you ask ME to go see it with you?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> it was in Russian  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> so?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> do you speak Russian?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> no, but frankly, my dear, neither do you  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> BURN!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> wow! I haven't said that in a while  
><em>9 people like this<em>

**Emily Prentiss:** alright ladies! Brittany S. Pierce quotes on three! One, Two, Three, GO!  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver, JJ Jareau, <strong>__and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> sometimes I forget my middle name  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Whenever I pray, I fall asleep  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary.  
><strong>Jordan Todd:<strong> Mr. Schue, is he your son?  
><strong>Elle Greenaway:<strong> What if I have eggs for dinner, then what is it?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> I wore a tank top today because I thought it was summer. No one ever taught me how to read a calendar.  
><strong>Penelope Garcia: <strong>I don't want to die yet, at least not until "One Tree Hill" is cancelled  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> I had a cold, so I took all my antibiotics all at once and now I can't remember how to leave  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> The taste of armpit really turns me on  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> uhm…Good to know  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Ashley, can I shun your boyfriend momentarily?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Knock yourself out  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> HELL YEAH! Alrighty then… SHUN REID! This is a women's only comment thread, GEEZ!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> O_o

**Spencer Reid:** Comic-con  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Comic-con  
><strong>Kevin Lynch:<strong> Comic-con  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Comic-con  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Comic-con  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Comic-con  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> I'm sorry, what?  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> you ruined it Dave, I was so ready to add to that   
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> poor Hotch  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> poor, poor Hotch  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> poor, poor, poor Hotch  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> would you guys please stop pitying me?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> nope. Poor, poor, poor, poor Hotch  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> you would Ashley, you would ;)  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_

**Emily Prentiss:** good news! As far as we know, Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, and Cory Monteith are staying on Glee! WOOOOT!

**Spencer Reid:** as soon as it comes out, I'm dragging **Ashley Seaver** with me to go see "Conan"  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> the only reason you want to watch it is because you think one of the actresses in it looks like me  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> she DOES! Morgan, does Rachel Nichols not resemble Ashley?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I'm only going to say that Rachel Nichols is very hot!  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_

**Penelope Garcia:** listening to "99 Red Balloons"  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Don't you mean "99 Luftbalons"?  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_

**Ashley Seaver:** Britanna or Artitanny?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> huh?  
><em>7 people like this<em>  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> BRITANNA BITCHES!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> 1) **Emily Prentiss**, don't call my girlfriend a bitch. 2) I'm still confused  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I'll tell you when you're back in D.C.   
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> SPENCE AND EMILY GET OF FACEBOOK RIGHT NOW AND HELP US FIND THE UNSUB OR YOU WILL BOTH BE GROUNDED! And Spence, that means no getting to see Ashley when we get back home.  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__dislikes this_

**Spencer Reid:** I think I'm becoming a Gleek :/  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> I'm so proud *tears up*

**Derek Morgan:** wishes there was a "BFF" family option on Facebook  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_

**Derek Morgan – Emily Prentiss:** And may the odds…

**Emily Prentiss – Derek Morgan:** …be EVER in your favour!

**Penelope Garcia:** why am I suddenly yearning to ship Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy?  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver, Emily Prentiss, <strong>__and __**Derek Morgan**__ like this_

**Spencer Reid:** OMFG! The theatrical poster for "The Hunger Games" has been released!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> babe, don't swear, it doesn't fit with your personality or your sexiness  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> :'( fine then! But the poster is still awesome!  
><span>**Ashley Seaver:** I have to agree :P  
><span>**Penelope Garcia:** me too! I can't wait for March 23, 2012!

**Penelope Garcia:** ladies! Kurt Hummel quotes on three! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> oh Bambi, I cried so hard when the hunters killed your mommy.  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> oh, how I've missed your insanity!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> my Power Rangers have been married and divorced in so many combinations they're like Fleetwood Mac  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> tisk tisk, Spencer. You and your Fleetwood Mac obsession ;)  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> let's not forget who started it!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> touché sexy 

**Emily Prentiss:** YES! Damian is going to be on Glee!  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and 3 others like this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Can't believe they also gave Alex and Lindsay roles  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> still mad at Cameron for quitting, but I still love him!  
><strong>Penelope Garica:<strong> I agree, but the only reason you love him is because he looks like you smart-ass boy toy  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I can read this you know, and who are you guys talking about? Besides me that is…  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> for your information, Ms. Garcia, I loved Cameron before I loved Spencer!  
><span>**Spencer Reid:** ^the hell?  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Ashley, we all loved Cameron before we loved Spencer ;)  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> ^quote worthy, so posting that on Tumblr!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> woah! I go to check on Henry for five minutes and THIS is what I get on FB?  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> yeah, pretty much :P  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> damn!  
><em><strong>David Rossi<strong>__ and __**Aaron Hotchner**__ like this_

**Yes yes! You can all stab me for not writing anything for over a month! But I SWEAR, I had written most of this before I'd left for vacation and I came back a few days ago so I finally got to finish it! Also, I'm going to be a little pre-occupied with my Glee/CM crossover that is, I'm sure you've already guessed it, Reid/Seaver. I'm also working on a CM high school fic that also features Glee and I'll hopefully have some of that up soon, I hope **

**Ps: who else is yearning for September 20****th**** and 21****st****?**


	7. Chapter 7 oh the insanity

**DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE! I know I haven't updated in ages, but not to worry, it's for a good reason. As you can probably tell, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones. That's because I've now set myself a goal of having each chapter have at least 2,000 words in it. So be patient please. This will chapter include some BAU members having obsessions with some of my favourite artists **

**Emily Prentiss** posted a picture: **David Archuleta *infinite hearts***  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> his eyes…  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> they don't lie  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Ashley is confused :S  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> So is Penelope :S  
><span>**Derek Morgan:** Not to mention Derek :S  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> As well as Spencer :S  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Don't forget Aaron :S  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> And David too :S  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ and __**Emily Prentiss**__ dislike all of the above posts except for their own_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> just go away…  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> …all of you!

**JJ Jareau:** There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart! Woah-oh-oh-oh, it sets you free!  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> There's something 'bout love that tears you up! Woah-oh-oh-oh, you still believe!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> When the world falls down like rain, it'll bring you to your knees  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart! Woah-oh-oh-oh, but don't give up! There's something 'bout love   
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> Wow, this song just about sums up the definition of love  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Chemically, it involves surging brain elements called monoamines, dopamines, norepinephrine, and serotonin.  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> *facepalm* Reid, you're ruining mine and JJ's David time!  
><span>**David Rossi:** THE HELL?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> not you, Rossi. The lyrics are from a song by DAVID ARCHULETA! *squeels like a nine-year-old*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Oh for the love of God!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Don't say the Lord's name in vain!  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Emily Prentiss**__ like this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Hey! At least it's not Justin Beiber!  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> Touché

**Ashley Seaver:** would really like to know what the heck **Spencer Reid** is laughing at -_-  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> I'm confused. Explain please?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> he's on the computer right now watching a bunch of YouTube videos. I'd ask him but he's using my iPod headphones and I'd look over his shoulder but it's fullscreen  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> I can hack it and see whatever it is he's watching ;)  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Please and thank you 

**Spencer Reid:** **Ashley Seaver **is supermegafoxyawesomehot!  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> OK, now I know what's going on :P  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Huh?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> He's watching "A Very Potter Musical"  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Oh, OK…what's "A Very Potter Musical"  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *looks like Garfield on a Monday* how can you be a fan of Harry Potter and Glee and not know about AVPM and AVPS!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Uhm…I've just never heard of that?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *facepalm*  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_

**Derek Morgan – Spencer Reid:** Hey Reid! Would you like some Red Vines?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> HELL YEAH!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *offers Red Vine*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *takes Red Vine and starts to eat it* oh my god! Red Vines are like my favourite snack in the whole world!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Oh my god! Me too!  
><strong>Spencer Reid<strong> and **Derek Morgan:** *stops* *looks at each other* *Red Vine mirror sequence* RAAAGHT! *takes Red Vine out of mouth*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> alright! Favourite Aimee Mann song on three. One, two, three  
><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>and** Derek Morgan:** RED VINES!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Favourite colour of a vine other than green  
><strong>Spencer Reid<strong> and** Derek Morgan:** RED VINES!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Favourite way to say "Red Wines" in a German accent  
><strong>Spencer Reid<strong> and** Derek Morgan:** RED VINES! OH MY GOD! *hugs*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> where have you been all my life?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> in a cupboard under some stairs  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> that's so cool!

**Ashley Seaver:** just bought "The Dance" – both CD and DVD  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Aaron Hotchner**__ like this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Woman! You are OBSESSED!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Well, obviously you must be too otherwise you wouldn't have known I was talking about Fleetwood Mac :P  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> nawh, I just looked it up on Wikipedia  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> You do realize that Wikipedia is an unreliable source, right?  
><span>**David Rossi:** my Wiki page seems pretty accurate  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Rossi, only YOU would look yourself up on Wikipedia  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> that's because I'm the only person here who's on Wikipedia

**Emily Prentiss:** I seriously wish I was 20 years younger  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> me too…well, maybe not 20 years per say, maybe 10 :P  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> you women are insane!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> that's why you love us   
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_

**Penelope Garcia:** hey! Has anyone noticed that there is something going on between Chocolate Thunder and Princess that rivals what was going on with Kid Genius and Newbie a few months ago?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I have been wondering… *ponders*

**Derek Morgan:** Now I know what it was like for Reid and Seaver  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this  
><em>_**Emily Prentiss**__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Gee! I wonder who's fault that was…  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> u guys r just basking in our pain, rn't u?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> yup, just about ;)  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> *facepalm*  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> ^ !  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> not helping, Morgan!

**JJ Jareau:** I don't care if it's September, I'm listening to "Melodies of Christmas"  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> you two need to calm down with this obsession of yours!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> who says we're obsessed?  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> uh…the framed album covers you have on your desks?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> The fact that you always blast David Archuleta CD's whenever we're driving somewhere that doesn't involve the location of an unsub  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> your blackmailing me into using my epic hacking abilities to find where he's living in LA?  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> and how when we went there, after the case was over you were stalking him all over the city?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Thank God you guys are already FBI agents and that he was too busy to notice  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> he wasn't busy – we were discreet ;)  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> there's a difference

**Spencer Reid – Ashley Seaver:** I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless, the world can be, And I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best, to make you see, Cause baby, you're not alone, cause you're here with me, and nothings ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from lovin you, and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ will love this for all eternity_

**Ashley Seaver – Spencer Reid:** *infinite hearts* You are the most perfect man alive :o) I love you

**Spencer Reid – Ashley Seaver:** I love you too 333…*infinite hearts*

**Ashley Seaver:** My totally perfect boyfriend just serenaded me with Darren Criss…I'm in love  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__and __**Penelope Garcia**__ like this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Don't forget, that was also used in AVPM  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> …excuse my French but…THE FUCK!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> you didn't know that Darren Criss was in AVPM and AVPS?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> NO ONE TELLS ME THESE THINGS!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'm going to make you watch these things as soon as we get back from Utah  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> OK…I can imagine JJ and Emily are having a fit right now?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> how did you know David Archuleta was from Utah?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I did a little research just in case I'm ever stuck in a room with JJ and Emily and the topic comes up, that way I don't have to suffer too much :/  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> smart move :P

**Aaron Hotchner:** Jack's off to school again *sigh*  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia <strong>__and __**JJ Jareau**__ like this_  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> they grow up so fast   
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Garcia, don't! I'm going to start crying  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> But Jack isn't even your child!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> that doesn't matter. Every time something like that is mentioned, I think of how it feels like yesterday I was asking Spence to be Henry's godfather and all that lovely stuff

**Spencer Reid** created the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Because I must ;)  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> I'm so proud *wipes a tear*

**Penelope Garcia** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**Aaron Hotchner **joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**David Rossi** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**JJ Jareau** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> traitor  -_-  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> will David Archuleta tickets help?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> tempted as I am, no  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *gasps* THE WORLD REALLY IS ENDING!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> not helping, PG

**Ashley Seaver** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**Jordan Todd** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**Elle Greenaway** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> WHYYYYY!

**Will LaMontagne **joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**William Reid** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> you are now forgiven for abandoning me as a child  
><strong>William Reid:<strong> Really?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> no  
><strong>William Reid:<strong> 

**Kevin Lynch** joined the group "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan reeeeeeeally need to hook up".

**Derek Morgan:** I really hate you all, except for Emily that is  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> That's because you LOVE her, Adonis!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Garcia! Shut! Up!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> but you guys are so cute together!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> cuter than us even!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> and those two are pretty damn cute!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> not as cute as David Archuleta ;)  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Emily, don't you even think of trying to change the subject, not matter how tempting or beautiful or amazing David Archuleta is!  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> aaaand, we've lost them!  
><em>10 people like this<em>

**Penelope Garica:** so I was surfing around Tumblr and came across a post of David Archuleta mentioning how once he was asked to sign some woman's baby. **JJ Jareau**, please explain yourself.  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> you did WHAT with my son?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> calm down! Both of you! That wasn't me!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> liar! I was there with you! Thankfully, he was so humble when he declined the offer  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I am not liking the sound of all this  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> that's it! I've had enough! I will not log onto Facebook until you two have calmed down over your obsessions!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> challenge accepted!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> I wonder how many books he'll read during that time  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I'll keep track, don't worry

**Ashley Seaver:** 3 books  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> it's been two hours only!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> tell Spencer that :P  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> no thanks, I'll just see the effects on him tomorrow  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> good luck with that

**Penelope Garcia:** helping **Ashley Seaver** and **Spencer Reid** with their apartment hunting.  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> so they've finally decided to move in together?  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> I thought they already did?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> nah! It just seems like that if the only information you've been getting about our relationship is through Facebook, Hotch ;)  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> lol! Hotch is so slow :P  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_

**Ashley Seaver:** found an apartment! Moving in soon! Thank you to the ever so lovely **Penelope Garcia** for the insight 3  
><strong>Penelope Garica:<strong> the pleasure was all mine, sugarplum 

**Will LaMontagne:** DOUBLE DATE NIGHT!  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau, Ashley Seaver, <strong>__and __**Spencer Reid**__ like this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> isn't that a teenager thing?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> absolutely not!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> haven't you ever watched "The Big Bang Theory" Hotch?  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> of course I watch "The Big Bang Theory"!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Then you will know that double dates are for adults as well  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> *sigh* I can never win with you people  
><em>18 people like this<em>  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Seriously?  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> Too bad!

**David Rossi:** there's something 'bout love that breaks your heart, woah-oh-oh-oh, it sets you free, there's something 'bout love that tears you up, woah-oh-oh-oh, you still believe, when the world falls down like rain, it'll bring you to your knees, there's something 'bout love that breaks your heart, woah-oh-oh-oh, but don't give up, there's something 'bout love  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ and __**Emily Prentiss**__ are in love with __**David Rossi**__ because of this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> who the fuck is this and what the hell did you do with David Rossi?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Hotch! Language!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Rossi, explain yourself!  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> what? It's a catchy tune!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> We've brought you over to the dark side, where there's cookies!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> and David Archuleta   
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> that's it. I'm done! *walks out dramatically*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Ashley! Wait! *runs after her*

**Yes! Finite! Are you all happy? Or still mad at me? Oh, and just to let you all know, I've included some inside jokes that my friend and I have in case you're a little confused by that.**

**SERIOUSLY?**

**Too bad!**

**Anyways, the David Archuleta part I really enjoyed writing, mainly because the team/Seaver/Will's reactions were basically an over exaggeration of how my friends react whenever I bring up Mr. Archuleta in a conversation.**

**Oh, and have you guys been checking out any of my other fics? Namely my newest fic "High School Never Ends". And for all you Reid/Seaver lovers (I'm pretty sure everyone reading this is one or at least doesn't hate Seaver), I'm terribly sorry for not updating "Close to Home". I've really been having writers block and only started writing the next chapter a few days ago. But bear with me, because I especially want to get that done so I can continue with what happens afterwards.**


	8. Author's Note for All Fics

**Hello readers!**

**Karoline here and I just thought I'd let you all know that I am very much alive and still writing amazing fanfictions for you all to enjoy.**

**Now I have some specific announcements for each fic I currently have in progress:**

**Close to Home:**  
><span>**I'm very sorry for those of you who have been waiting patiently for another chapter of this to come up, even though it took me a month to even start it after I finally posted the last one. However, you must all wait a little bit longer as I am still working on it, but I will hopefully have it up soon. You should know that I have a four day weekend this coming Friday (my school is nice enough to give us all a mid-term break during November), so hopefully I will be able to fight of the writer's block and finally add more for the love of Reid/Seaver shippers ;) Oh, and I should also say that I plan on making this a bit shorter fic than I had expected, mainly because I highly doubt that the B.A.U. always deals with cases where there is always that one extra trick. So just hang in there for me, OK?**

**Facebook Fun in the FBI:****  
>Don't worry, I'm still working on this one, but like "Close to Home", I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block here and not to mention I had already said in my last chapter that I planned on making each chapter have at least 2,000 words so that I don't just give you a few Microsoft Word pages worth of hilarity.<strong>

**High School Never Ends:****  
>I was hoping that I would get this done before the Glee month-long hiatus was over, and then I decided to finish it before <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Klaine sex tomorrow… I'm expecting to finally be done by the end of this week, and then because of the long weekend I mentioned earlier, I will get lots of headway for the next chapter and get that done super fast! In the meantime, I've posted a poll on my profile of what song my OCs, Mick and Lisbeth, should sing as their first duet together. Yes, they are all Fleetwood Mac songs, and I think you'll have gathered up the evidence as to **_**why**_** by now ;)**

**Xoxo**

**Karoline **


	9. Chapter 8 All is revealed

**AAAAAAnd we have new stuff! Btw, a major plot twist happens here . Oh, and I know I said before that Ashley transferred to a field office, but since they said on the show that she's working with Human Trafficking, I decided to change it to that so it wouldn't be too confusing.**

**Derek Morgan** is in a relationship with **Emily Prentiss**  
><em>10,000,000 people like this<em>  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *faints*  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> *catches*  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *starts fanning his face*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *wakes up*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> HELL YES!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> was this planned?  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> yup!  
><span>**Emily Prentiss:** *facepalm* to you all!  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> So what finally convinced you guys you were meant to be together?  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> that's something for us to know and for you to ponder over ;)  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> No, you guys can't be liking each other's posts! That's mine and Ashley's thing!  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> wait! What are you guys going to do about the anti-frat rules!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> what anti-frat rules?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> touché

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Seriously, man, how did you two end up together?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid  
><strong>Do you really wanna know Pretty Boy?

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Would I be asking you if I didn't?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid**  
>I suppose you're right on that point.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Of course I'm right. I'm always right.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid**  
>Shut up and let me tell you the whole story.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Alright then.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid**  
>Anyways, it started a few weeks ago. Emily and I had gone out for a couple of drinks after a case – none of you guys were available if I remember correctly – and then one thing led to another and next thing I know we're waking up in her apartment. After that, things got a little awkward at work, and, I dunno, I guess we decided we actually had feelings for each other and wanted to give it a try.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**:  
>That's it?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>Well, what did you expect me to say?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>That you'd secretly been in love with each other from the moment you met.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to** Spencer Reid:**  
>Did Ashley make you watch "The Notebook" with her.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to** Derek Morgan:**  
>Unfortunately, yes. Twenty-third time now.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>It's a miracle you're still alive. Speaking of which, what about you two? All I know about you and dear Ashley Seaver was that she declared her love for you via Facebook and then you got some ;)<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>Oh please! We've been together since before JJ left the BAU last year.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>PRETTY BOY SAY WHAT?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>I said Ashley and I have been dating since last August.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>Yeah, I got that the first time you said it. But how did this freaking happen? Why didn't you ever tell me or anyone else about this?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>Ok, ok, first of all, CALM DOWN! Now, we met at a conference that I was hosting with Rossi at the Academy. Ashley was there and Rossi introduced us. We sort of hit it off from there and started going out for a few months. Then when she came to consult with us on the one case in New Mexico, we had decided that we should keep our relationship quiet for the time being. And then she started doing her remedial training with Emily, and then all that weird crap came up with my headaches and the Ian Doyle fiasco and Emily "dying", and Ashley took her place for the time being. At that point, we decided we should take a break for the time being since it would have been too hard being in a relationship and working together and having just lost a friend. And then she got that offer to work for Andi Swann's unit, so we decided to give ourselves another shot. I'm pretty sure you know the rest. Oh, and JJ also knew about it already after she left for the Pentagon.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>So, the whole, "what was your issue?" and Doctor Who, and the Indian food was all a show?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>Well, not the Indian food part, but yeah, the rest of it was just so you guys wouldn't suspect anything.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>O_o<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>And it worked! :D<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>oh, and btw, THIS IS CALM AND IT'S DOCTOR!<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>Really?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>Couldn't help myself.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Derek Morgan:**  
>*sigh*<p>

**Emily Prentiss:** anti-frat rules, shmanti-frat rules  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> oh no! not this again!  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> cue the evil cackle **Spencer Reid**!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> thumbs up!  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> in Iran, that's the equivalent of the middle finger ;)  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> oh my goodness! Is **Aaron Hotchner** being dirty?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> 2012 really is coming!  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Derek Morgan:** So **Emily Prentiss** left work before I did and I thought she would have gone back to her place. Instead, I come home to my apartment to find half of my bedroom covered in David Archuleta posters!  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid <strong>__and __**Ashley Seaver**__ like this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> and this is why I love my Fleetwood Mac-obsessed girlfriend  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> I wouldn't be too sure of that. We've (and by that I mean **JJ Jareau, David Rossi** and I) begun to convert your sweetheart  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> WHAT!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> they said they'd give me cookies ;P  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> We'll talk about this later  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> and once again, a status update about David Archuleta turns into another Reid/Seaver debate  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss <strong>__dislikes this_

**Emily Prentiss – David Archuleta:** Hi David! I just thought I'd let you know that my friend and I absolutely LOVE you. I mean, really, I cried so hard when you didn't win American Idol. Maybe not as hard as those teenage girls that yelled at the TV saying "How can he win? He doesn't even shave!" to David Cook, but I really did cry. We've even gotten our colleague (who also happens to have the name David) slightly hooked on you, and we're trying to get our friend's girlfriend hooked as well, although I don't think that's going to work out (she listens to a lot of Fleetwood Mac).  
><em><strong>David Archuleta, JJ Jareau<strong>__ and 56 others like this_  
><strong>David Archuleta:<strong> Wow! Thank you so much and I really appreciate that both you and your friend have helped support me so much. But don't go hounding your friend's girlfriend for preferring Fleetwood Mac, they're a very good band. 

**Emily Prentiss:** OHMIGOD! DAVID ARCHULETA COMMENTED ON THE POST I WROTE ON HIS FACEBOOK PAGE! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau <strong>__loves this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> babe, don't you have more important things to worry about than David Archuleta?  
><strong>JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi:<strong> NO!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *backs off* OK then…

**Penelope Garcia** sent a message to **Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, and Will LaMontagne**  
>Gentlemen, we must stage an intervention. We cannot have our dear lady-friends and Rossi go on like this. And we need to save lovely Ashley before it is too late for her.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and Will LaMontagne**  
>I'm with Garcia on this one. And we need to hurry especially, because Ashley's close to reaching the point where she makes references to David Archuleta songs with just about anything.<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, and Will LaMontagne**  
>Doesn't she already do that with Fleetwood Mac songs?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and Will LaMontagne**  
>Exactly!<p>

**Will LaMontagne **sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid**  
>I'm on board as well. I don't know how much more I can take of all the blasting of the albums during road trips and all the posters hanging all over the house (including Henry's room!) and, and, oh God, I can't even keep track of all the things!<p>

**Penelope Garcia **sent a message to **Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and Will LaMontagne**  
>This is exactly what I am talking about. For dear Will's sonmine and Reid's godson's sake we must stop this nonsense.

**Aaron Hotchner** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Will LaMontagne**  
>Not that I don't appreciate that you're all putting an end to this nonsense, but why am I here?<p>

**Will LaMontagne** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid**  
>It's called you're the only one who can keep a straight face during all this.<p>

**Aaron Hotchner** sent a message to **Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Will LaMontagne**  
>Touché.<p>

**JJ Jareau – Will LaMontagne:** Will! Where the fuck are my **David Archuleta** posters and CDs?

**Will LaMontagne – JJ Jareau:** I thought you didn't swear when speaking of your dear David.

**JJ Jareau – Will LaMontagne:** Fuck you Will! Now where the fuck are they?

**Will LaMontagne – JJ Jareau:** 1) Any time sweetheart. 2) Not happening anytime soon.

**JJ Jareau – Will LaMontagne:** I think you've forgotten that I know how to carry a gun.

**Will LaMontagne – JJ Jareau:** I think you've forgotten that I used to be a cop ;)

**JJ Jareau – Will LaMontagne:** FUCK YOU!

**Ashley Seaver:** oh mi god! Guys! Klaine! And sex! Klaine had sex! Oh my god! DEAD!  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and 9 people like this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> good to know you're safe!  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> and that you speak Tumblr ;)  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> what's that?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> I'll explain for you later, sweetheart, but what were you saying about me being saved? It's not like I've turned into JJ or Emily and started swooning over David Archleut  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> that's exactly what he meant, sugar  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> fuck you Ashley for spelling Archuleta wrong, I thought you were one of us now. FUCK YOU ALL!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> has Mother Nature been visiting her recently or something?  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> no, I've just hidden all of her David Archuleta merchandise.  
><strong>Ashley Seaver: <strong>**Spencer Reid** don't you dare ever do such a thing to me, OK?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> why would I, we have most of the same obsessions  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> good boy now can we all PLEASE talk about Klaine sex!  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> I think this would be my cue to back away slowly  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I suggest you do the same with your girlfriend, buddy  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> I'm not your buddy, guy  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'm not your guy, friend  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> I'm not your friend, buddy  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Ah, screw this, I'll just call PG   
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'm not your buddy, guy  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> I'm not your guy, friend  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'm not your friend, buddy  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> OK, I think we should stop now  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I agree…

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>Babe, we need to talk.<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>You're breaking up with me, aren't you. And over the internet, too. You're such a bastard, Derek Morgan!<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>Woah! Calm down, Snappy! No one's getting dumped ok. And I'm just going to let go of the fact that you called me a bastard, just this once, alright? Anyways, what we need to talk about is this obsession of yours and JJ's.<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Are you talking about my imaginary child, David Archuleta?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>Child? I would have thought you'd want to marry the poor kid.<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Ew! Derek, that's disgusting. I'm not THAT creepy…<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>right *insert sarcasm* Anyways, you really need to tone down on all your David Archuleta fangirling, OK?<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>WHY?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>Because if you do, I'll tell you a secret about Reid and Seaver when I come over tonight.<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Ashley slept with Rossi and she's pregnant with his child, I knew it!<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>I'm really starting to question your so-called "lack of creepiness" right now.<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>That's why you love me ;)<p>

**Derek Morgan **sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>I'll agree with you on that. So do we have a deal?<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>If I tone down on the Archie you'll tell me that secret about Reiver?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>And get rid of those posters in my room, alright? And what the hell is Reiver?<p>

**Emily Prentiss** sent a message to **Derek Morgan**  
>Reid + Seaver = Reiver Clever, right?<p>

**Derek Morgan** sent a message to **Emily Prentiss**  
>…ok then…?<p>

**Spencer Reid:** Dancing around listening to "Gypsy" with **Ashley Seaver**. All is well.  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> 

**It's done! Finally! Hallelujah!**

**Thank you all for being patient. 3**


	10. Chapter 9 Christmas and Fanfiction, etc

**Penelope Garcia:** Guys! The trailer for the Hunger Games! *passes out from amazement*!  
><em>26 people like this<em>  
><strong>Kevin Lynch:<strong> *catches*  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *kicks Kevin and takes Penelope and lays her down nicely*  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> aw, come on Morgan! Let the man have his moment, you have your own girlfriend to worry about *starts fanning Garcia's face*  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> well, you're one to talk *splashes Garcia's face with water*  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> *wakes up and starts chasing **David Rossi** because he ruined her hair*  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> ^^^^ EPIC WIN!  
><em>28 people like this<em>

**Spencer Reid:** "And in that moment I swear we were infinite." – The Perks of Being a Wallflower  
><em><strong>Penelope Garcia <strong>__and __**Aaron Hotchner**__ like this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Say, Pretty Boy, how long did it take ya to read that book? Five minutes?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Yes it did, in fact. I have nothing else to read   
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> say what?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> A certain** Ashley Seaver** hid all my psychology textbooks. The only other stuff there is for me to read is Harry Potter (which I know all seven books by heart, I could even recite it for you right now) and Rossi's books  
><em><strong>David Rossi<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ likes this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> explain to me how you can enjoy those phsychology textbooks for "light reading"  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> it's called I read 20,000 words per MINUTE!  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> might I make a suggestion?  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> yes please.  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Dalton  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> You mean like in Glee?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Yes, it's a fanfiction someone wrote about Kurt's time while going to Dalton Academy. Very good if I do say so myself   
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I suppose I could give it a try. Wait…what's fanfiction?  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> It's where people write about stuff they could imagine happening in a show or movie or book that they enjoy  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> But isn't their lawsuit stuff you'd need to worry about  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> you just have to write a disclaimer. Oh, and nothing by Anne Rice  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> This is fantastic! Imagine all the things I could write about "On the Origin of Species"?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> NO! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I TOOK THOSE BOOKS AWAY FROM YOU SPENCER!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> *sad face*

(A/N: sorry, at this point I haven't written anything in a while, so some time has certainly passed, JSYK)

**Emily Prentiss:** I don't know what to do with my emotions right now. I mean, I should be very proud, but I'm going to miss him so much.  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Don't worry, babe. I'll be back before you know it.  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> It'll all be OK, Em. This is something he's wanted to do for a long time, and it's part of his faith. But just think of the comeback he's going to make.  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> What? I'm going away to make a speech in Chicago and you guys are treating me like Davi- …oh…  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Geez Derek! We're not talking about you. We're talking about David Archuleta!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> He's putting his music career on hold so he can participate in a full-time mission over the next two years.

**Aaron Hotchner:** And so this is Christmas, and what have you done? Another year over, a new one just begun.  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> I'm, dreaming, of a white, Christmas, Just like the ones I used to know  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Merrily, the choir sounds, spreading Christmas joy around, filling hearts with cheer, may it last through all the year  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht! Alles schläft; einsam wacht  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday, everyone's dancing merrily in a new old-fashioned way  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, You really are a heel, you're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Griiii-Inch! You're a bad banana with a *thump thump* greasy black peeeeeel!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> ^ Best one!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> But I didn't get a chance to sing a song   
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> Quick, join in before it's too late!  
><strong>Derek Morgan: <strong>Ok  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees, they're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace, oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> *wipes tear* That was beautiful, Morgan

**JJ Jareau:** Happy Holidays everybody!  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan, William LaMontagne<strong>__and 8 others like this_  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Looking forward to the party tonight  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__likes this_  
><strong>William LaMontagne:<strong> I'm especially looking forward to it   
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Only because we're hosting, so he can get as drunk as he wants without having to worry about driving anywhere  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> bahaha! If it were Spencer and I hosting, we'd just let you all get as drunk as you like and then make you camp out in the living room  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> What about Jack and Henry?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Poor boys would get the guest room   
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Damn, those lucky kids, you guys have got a really nice guest room  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I'll say!

**JJ Jareau:** Now I get why Will was saying he was looking forward to the party so much! 3  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia<strong>__ and 12 others like this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> congrats you two!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Thank you so much, Em. 

**JJ Jareau** is now engaged to **Will LaMontagne**  
><em>25 people like this<em>

**Ashley Seaver:** Thank you everyone for all the great gifts, especially **Spencer Reid's**.  
><em><strong>Spencer Reid<strong>__ and __**Derek Morgan **__like this  
><em>**Derek Morgan:** What did he get you?  
><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>: a necklace and a turntable  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> I got socks. Fucking socks! *  
><em><strong>Ashley Seaver<strong>__ and __**Derek Morgan **__like this_

**Emily Prentiss:** Ok people, six days til New Years. That means I've got a few more days to wallow in the lack of David Archuleta for the next two years.  
><em><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> You're lucky I love you enough to be able to put up with all this

**Emily Prentiss:** Even though you're gone I can hear your heart. It's calling out my name like a flash in the dark. If this is just a dream, I won't give it back. I'll find a way to make it last. One more minute, wait, wait, wait, don't go. Just one more minute, wait, wait, wait, don't go.  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ and __**David Rossi**__ dislike this_  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> it still remains that I can't understand how Rossi of all people is now an Arch Angel  
><em><strong>Emily Prentiss <strong>__likes this_  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> it still remains that I can't understand how Spencer Reid of all people knows what an Arch Angel is  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> of course I know what an Arch Angel is, it's the highest, supreme angel. From the two Greek words, arch, "first," and angelos, "messenger."Angels next in rank to Gods, who dwell in certain arcs in etherea. They generally come in the dawn of a cycle to give new inspiration to mortals. Whilst they remain with mortals, as during the last few years, good mortals become more angelic toward one another.  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Source: Urban Dictionary

**Ashley Seaver:** Once in a million years a lady like her rises. "Oh no, Rhiannon," you cry, but then she's gone and your life knows no answer. Your life knows no answer.  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> dear God! Will you all just shut up about David Archuleta and Fleetwood Mac!  
><strong>JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Ashley Seaver, Spencer Reid, and Aaron Hotchner:<strong> NO!  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> *steps back* Alright then, jeez!

**JJ Jareau:** So excited for "Nandito Ako"!  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> but you don't even speak Filipino or Tagalog…  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> But there's still some English, and I can make do with subtitles  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Damn, I wish I lived in the Philipines  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Have you seen the trailer yet?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Oh yes, I have. Can't wait! Gonna be epic! And he gets to throw a few punches around  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> and then gets hit in the face with an oar :/  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!

**William Reid – Spencer Reid:** Hello Spencer

**Spencer Reid – William Reid:** What do you want?

**William Reid – Spencer Reid:** Can't I say "Hi" to my son?

**Spencer Reid – William Reid:** Using a widely popular social networking site is possibly the lowest way you could simply say "Hi" to me. I don't see why it would have to be so hard to pick up the phone and call me instead, especially since verbal communication is faster to type on a computer or mobile device. And I can see from these wall posts that you're posting this from a Blackberry, so it wouldn't be so hard for you to just use the call button and "give me a ring" instead. Don't say you can't find my number, I'm fairly well available. Not to mention, you've been keeping tabs on me secretly for years, you must have my personal number in there somewhere. So your way of saying "hi" to me proves that you are being lazy about how you are probably hoping to reconnect with me. In other words, I don't see why you're even bothering right now.

**William Reid – Spencer Reid:** I think you over analyze too much, Spencer.

**Spencer Reid – William Reid:** Frankly, I don't give a damn what you think of me now. I stopped caring the moment you walked out on Mom and I twenty years ago. In that instance, you were no longer my father. You were a failure. And you always will be because no matter how you spend the rest of your life, there will always be that guilt hanging over your head because you left a ten year old boy, not genius, BOY, to take care of his schizophrenic mother.

**Spencer Reid – William Reid:** Oh, and by the way, it's my JOB to analyze everything.

**Ashley Seaver **sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>Hey babe. Are you OK?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Ashley Seaver:**  
>Never better, why?<p>

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>Well, for one thing, you just had a very public argument with you father and it appeared on everyone's news feed.<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Ashley Seaver:**  
>Oh, right, that.<p>

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>Promise me we'll talk about this when you get home, alright?<p>

**Spencer Reid** sent a message to **Ashley Seaver:**  
>I promise. See you then.<p>

**Ashley Seaver** sent a message to **Spencer Reid:**  
>See you.<p>

**Emily Prentiss:** David's gone  
><em><strong>JJ Jareau<strong>__ dislikes this_  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Well, at least we have "Nandito Ako", "Forevermore", and "Begin" to keep us occupied.  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Can you repeat that first one again?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> It's a mini-series he starred in while in the Phillipines  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Oh, alrighty then  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> I think "Forevermore" (the song, not the album) needs to be mine and Will's wedding song  
><strong>Will LaMontagne:<strong> But didn't we already decide on a song?  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> …we'll make a compromise  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> Anyways, now that David's left for Chile, I think I'm developing a new obsession  
><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Oh no!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Oh yes!  
><strong>Spencer Reid:<strong> Oh no x2!  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Oh yes, Emily, shall you start us off?  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> With pleasure

**Emily Prentiss:** You're insecure  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Don't know what for  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Don't need make-up  
><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> To cover up  
><strong>Ashley Seaver:<strong> Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Everyone else in the room can see it  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> Everyone else but you-ou  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
><strong>Aaron Hotchner:<strong> But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
><strong>David Rossi:<strong> You don't know, oh-oh  
><strong>Emily Prentiss, Ashley Seaver, JJ Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi:<strong> You don't know you're beautiful!  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> If only you saw what I could see  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
><strong>JJ Jareau:<strong> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> You don't know, oh-oh  
><strong>Emily Prentiss, Ashley Seaver, JJ Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi:<strong> You don't know you're beautiful!  
><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> oh-oh!  
><strong>Emily Prentiss, Ashley Seaver, JJ Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi:<strong> And that's what makes you beautiful!

**Derek Morgan – Spencer Reid:** We're in some deep shit right now, you know that right?

**Spencer Reid – Derek Morgan:** I've already stolen Ashley's credit card.

***The socks were my Christmas present as well, so whenever people asked me what I got for Christmas, I'd say "SIMPLE PLAN TICKETS! But my **_**best **_**present?...socks, fucking socks!"**

**I'm glad to finally have this chapter finished. I'm really sorry it's taken so long, I've had so many other things going on. I want to continue with this as much as possible, mainly because it's the fluffiest fic I have and the only one with established Reid/Seaver (so far).**

**Also, I'd like to give credit to CriminalMinds1012005 for suggesting the William v. Spencer online fight. You've really helped me get out of my slump **


End file.
